


Chasing the Horizon

by jclvwrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feelings, Guilt, In-game Dialogue, NSFW, Smut, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jclvwrites/pseuds/jclvwrites
Summary: Hawke and Isabela's journey throughout Dragon Age 2 until Isabela decides to admit her feelings, this time with a little more depth!Chapters withSENSITIVE CONTENTwill be marked with a (*)– – – – – –You are sky and I am seaYou tower over meBut we could be the horizon.  (HorizonbyLuna Blake)





	1. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts roamed through Isabela's mind like an untamed tide, one she had failed to control. Could she sail through the waves this time, or was she meant to wreck her ship again?

 Isabela had built a fortress around her heart for years now. She never thought of herself as worthy of love, which was also the reason why she had her own ways to run from it. It was something she had learnt at a young age, and the last time she made that mistake, it didn't end well.  
The man she had fallen for, at the time, decided to ask her hand in marriage one day, and Isabela simply couldn't handle the commitment.  
He ended up leaving, heartbroken, and all because of  _her_. She had nothing against love itself, but she always preferred the physicality of it.  
It wasn't as messy and, normally, no one would end up hurt,  _she_ would not end up hurt. Even getting stabbed during a duel felt more natural, it was a pain that would soon heal while a broken heart, well, it would certainly take longer.

 

\- You might be just who I'm looking for. I need someone to watch my back.

\- What makes you think _I'm right_ for this?

\- I can't trust anyone in this place, but you? **You're** **different**.

 

 Little did they know this was just the beginning, for they had a long journey ahead. None of the misfits were known for letting their feelings take control of a situation, or at least the two of them liked to think that way. However, their acts weren't as strong as they thought, and the masks were starting to shatter.

 As the years passed by, Isabela and Hawke came to enjoy each other's company. Maybe a little too much, no matter how much Isabela tried to keep her distance. She knew what was to come, she knew what she had to do, what she was  _going_ to do, and yet? She couldn't stop herself from following Hawke around, errand after errand, trying to keep Kirkwall from its self-destruction. The pirate even started to  **care** about the city itself, and considered calling it a home at one point. It felt so wrong, and yet so right? The more these strange thoughts were afloat on her mind, the more she turned to sex and drinking, but it didn't last long. Drinking made her thoughts more vivid, feeling more than she was supposed to, and someone at the tavern probably heard her rambling at some point. She just hoped that someone wouldn't be Hawke, now that would've been embarassing. Even the sex was starting to bore her. It was always the same faces, the same bodies, the same moans... She wouldn't even properly orgasm anymore, felt ridiculous.

 She often caught herself imagining how it would feel like to be with Hawke instead, how her slender fingers would feel on the pirate's rough skin, what the mage's tongue would feel like exploring her body while her ocean eyes drowned her in the feeling... But upon hearing another bad joke from Hawke herself, she snapped out of it, laughing at how bad it actually was. Isabela was afraid. _Scared shitless_ as Varric would probably put it, and she'd agree, with a sigh, knowing he would be right.

 

\- Let's hope you're better at sex than you are at telling jokes.

\- I admit that Varric tells it better than me, I don't know how he does it.

- It's probably the chest hair, sweet thing. 

 

 Good thing her way of being consisted mostly on flirting and sex, at least she could insinuate whatever she wanted without having to address the strong feelings she felt within. She was glad Hawke intervened though, stopping her thoughts from going further as it was already making her feel warm inside. It could also be the alcohol, or maybe a bit of both. Either way, even though she trusted Hawke with her life, she couldn't tell the mage what the relic really was, or what she intended to do with it, or what could even possibly happen to the city... She didn't mean to get attached in the first place, but shit happens! And Isabela was a natural at running away from something messier than the sheets on her bed.

 

\- Why is there only one tavern in _all_ of Kirkwall?

\- Do you think people would drink this cheap alcohol anywhere else?

- Who wouldn't want to taste a rat flavoured whiskey?

- As long as it still gets you going!

 

The half emptied glasses touched each other, as if for a toast, but what could that toast possibly be about? To bad whiskey? To Kirkwall? To friendship? _To each other?_

Thoughts roamed through Isabela's mind like an untamed tide, one she had failed to control. Could she sail through the waves this time, or was she meant to wreck her ship again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first attempt at a DA fic because the world needs more f!Hawke x Isabela and i love them so much I just want them both to be happy
> 
> hope you like it! :)  
> any suggestions for (future) improvements?


	2. Scarred Hearts *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you insane? That brute is going to tear you in half!"  
> "That just means you get twice the fun."
> 
> post act i, beginning of act ii (game context)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING :** **_violence, mention of blood_**. read at your own risk!!  
> 

-  Not bad, but I preferred the old place. It had... More charm.

\- You're talking about the shack I shared with my mother, uncle and brother?

\- I meant Lowtown. Dirty, chaotic Lowtown. Don't you miss _that_?

\- You can get your thrills in Hightown, **if you know** where to look.

 

 Neither Hawke or Isabela knew what Isabela was talking about: if it was the city, or _herself_. But before they knew it, their lips were pressed against each other's, two bodies hungering for one single warmth. Isabela grabbed onto Hawke as if her life depended on it while Hawke held her in a strong grip, picking her up. Soon, they were in Hawke's room, with Hawke closing the door behind them and falling onto her bed with Isabela on top of her. In the blink of an eye, they were all over each other, hungering for each other's warmth as their clothes and weapons flew across the room. Isabela hesitated at first, but eventually gave in to a great time with Hawke.

 

 - I should go. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your...  _Hospitality_.

\- But I like it when you take advantage of my hospitality!

\- It was fun, wasn't it? If you ever want- Wait, you're not thinking of bringing feelings into this are you?

\- What about love?

\- Love's not for everyone. It's not for me. It's just... Messy.

\- It's not always up to you. Love can be... Pretty persistent

\- I don't care, it can go pester someone else!

\- You're not afraid of being hurt, you're afraid of _hurting_ someone else.

\- No, I- Look, it isn't like that. It's just, easier this way.

\- You have pretty eyes.

\- Oh, you're impossible!

* * *

 

 She didn't want to hurt Hawke, but leaving her would be for the best. The apostate was too good for the pirate. That's why she changed her name, right? **Isabela** , something mundane, something people could easily get used to. She liked to act as if she didn't care, as if she was someone who was above the others, but the truth was that she knew perfectly well that was a _lie_. Hawke, on the other hand, wasn't like that.  
A slim body full of charisma and a tongue full of witty one-liners and bad jokes. If people didn't like her, she wouldn't care one bit. Even if Hawke wasn't that confident, at least she had the balls to tell someone off and not care about those trying to put her down, rising up instead, even if it was just to piss them off.

The more Isabela tried to push Hawke away, the more it brought them closer, and it was making her heart weigh as much as an anchor. She even went in the Fade alongside Hawke and two more members of the crew, people Hawke knew she could trust and that she knew they wouldn't turn on her and stab her in the back. Or at least that was the plan, until the demons decided to show up and make use of their deeper wishes just so that would happen. As for Isabela? Her dream wasn't even that deep, more like right under her skin and she quickly left Hawke's side once the demon proposed the idea. As soon as she left the Fade, she just got up and went back to the tavern, to avoid having to confront the mage after that shameless betrayal. Of course Hawke would joke about it at the moment, but she wouldn't really mean it... Would she?

 At the tavern, as soon as Isabela saw Hawke step in, she expected her to flip shit and just start talking to her about loyalty and how this whole thing with her wouldn't ever work out... She was wrong. She probably couldn't be more wrong actually, for Hawke didn't resent anything from that scenario. Instead, she made a joke out of the situation, as she usually does.  
  _How can someone be so carefree at this point?_  Isabela often wondered, especially considering she was an apostate, and the templars wouldn't even dare to take her in, despite the fact that they definitely knew about it.

\- "I like big boats, I cannot lie!" Really, Isabela?

- Well, I do! Blighted demon knew it too... Look, I'm sorry I abandoned you in the Fade...

\- I don't blame you. I understand what it's like to be under the influence of a demon.

\- You.. What?! That's it? No angry rant? You're not going soft on me, are you?

\- We could arrange a spanking instead.

\- Oh, stop! You'll make me want to betray you more often.

* * *

 

 Once she had information about the relic, _reliable_ information, she started thinking about the many ways she could get out of this alive, and without bringing Hawke down with her. It seemed too late though, the Qunari had no intention to leave Kirkwall without the Tome and they seemed to grow impatient about it as well, increasing the tension at the docks. She just wanted to take the stupid book and bring it to Castillon just so she didn't have to deal with his bullshit anymore, or she could even sell it to earn herself some great amount of sovereigns. Either way, she didn't want to tell Hawke about it, dragging her would make it worse. Isabela didn't even need the help as much as she tried to make herself believe, and she definitely hesitated, but she ended up telling Hawke about it. Hawke was upset at first, not about the fact that the relic was the reason the Qunari had remained in the city all these years, but about the fact that Isabela  _lied_ to her. She was upset about not knowing the truth all along, for she was the one she had trusted the most and had shown more vulnerable parts of herself to. She was upset about not being able to help sooner.  
 Isabela could trust Hawke, and she knew it the moment she helped her duel Hayder, but she still lied. She didn't want to drag the apostate lower than she had already, seeking caches in odd places and looting strange rooting bodies at said odd places, and yet... Here she was. 

 Despite the situation, and however she felt towards Hawke, Isabela left as soon as the stupid book fell into her hands. Her life depended on it, once she'd give it to Castillon he'd leave her alone, right? He'd stop looking for her, she was free, she was able to  _maybe_ come back to Kirkwall someday and  _maybe_ be with Hawke again? It was possible, she'd finally be with someone she cares about and without Castillon on her tail...

 **Stop it Isabela** , you know this is bullshit.  
_Hawke is a good person but she wouldn't simply forget how quickly you stabbed her in the back!_  
_Especially after everything went through to get you this piece of shit..._  
_You're supposed to be the great Queen of the Eastern Seas_  
_and yet,_ _you can't even face a Fereldan mage?!_  
_Look at you, running away from your own feelings,_  
_as if it was going to solve anything!_  
As if it ever did...

 Isabela's racing thoughts kept pestering her mind while her eyes kept staring down at the Tome of Koslan she so tightly grabbed onto. Was this worth it? Was  _she_ worth it? The book she had stolen and so long seeked was finally hers and yet she just wanted to get rid of it. Not to simply give it to Castillon, but to Hawke, so she could solve the conflict that Isabela had created in the first place.

 It was the last ship to Ostwick, and the last people were embarking on it. Isabela put a step in the ship, but regret quickly consumed her as she almost let the tears fall. Before that could happen, she left the ship and made her way to the compound, where she stumbled upon dozens of corpses. The Qunari had started the uprising already, or a civil war, whatever they wanted to call it. She might have been late to these, but she could not be late to save Hawke. She knew Hawke was strong and had slaughtered Tal Vashoths before, even if the Arishok wasn't exactly the same, but Isabela knew the mage could endure it. **She had to.**

 The rogue made her way to Lowtown, killing whoever dared to try and put her down, asking those who managed to survive where even Hawke could possibly be and when she heard one say the brutes were making their way to Hightown, Isabela went to Hawke's estate. Seeing only Bodahn and Sandal, she left and ran to the Viscount's Keep, where she finally found her companions. She managed to see more corpses as she made her way through the place, looking around as if her guilt made her absorb all the pain that had happened in there. **_It was all_ _her fault_**. All these people, these families, all these lives... They were all gone because of her selfishness. And one of them could've been Hawke. How could she expect Hawke to forgive her for this riot that broke through the city because of her? Isabela's guilt kept tugging at her heart, making her chest ache as she walked, but it didn't stop her.  She kept going, putting all of her feelings aside once more, or at least  _most_ of them.

 Hearing Hawke's voice made her heart beat faster however, but hearing the Arishok speak right after almost made it stop. Isabela shook all of her thoughts away, bottling up whatever insecurities were crippling within her, gathering all the strength she could find instead. She forced a smile on her face for a few seconds, forcing herself into being confident about what she was doing, even if she couldn't be more unsure if she would rather be on her way to Ostwick.

_So tell me, Hawke: How would you see this resolved without the Tome?_

As soon as Isabela heard those words, she knew she had to step in and resolve this mess, so she kicks the door open, hitting a guard as she enters the room and walks over him, her focus being the beast arguing with Hawke, but as soon as she reaches him, her gaze turns to Hawke. As if she was trying to apologize through her eyes.

\- I believe I can answer that.  
It took me a while to get back what with all the fighting everywhere. You know how it is.

\- Heroic acts of sacrifice? What will people say?

\- This is your damned influence Hawke! It's pathetic...

 

 Isabela thought all of her problems regarding the relic would be resolved by now, and so did Hawke, until the Arishok addresses returning to Par Vollen  _with the thief_. Neither of them could believe what they had just heard, and neither could Aveline, for she made it clear that if anyone was to punish Isabela, it would be the guard herself.

 Hawke was quick to defend the pirate, telling the Qunari to take the book and leave Kirkwall already, but the Arishok wouldn't do it. He had to follow the Qun and bring her to submit to them for the Qun do not suffer thieves, and Hawke knew that very well. Upon his demand being objected, he challenges Hawke to a battle to the death, and Isabela being the prize. Isabela refuses said duel, confronting him and demanding it to be her the one fighting, but he denies it to her, saying she's not worth it. Hawke quickly accepts it, but Isabela insists she stops this madness since this is all her fault, it's on **her** , not Hawke.

\- Are you insane? That brute is going to tear you in half!

\- That just means you get twice the fun.

- Quit joking around, Hawke! This is serious.

\- So am I, Isabela! Now let me finish this, once and for all.

 Isabela felt her heart being ripped into a million pieces. Could this be the way Hawke felt when she left? Possibly, maybe worse, but there was nothing Isabela could do at this point. After all, she was to blame for the Qunari being here, and all these deaths. She could've handed the relic back the moment she had her hands on it, or never stolen it in the first place, but she didn't. She was selfish, and now here she was, watching Hawke going into a battle for her, all by herself. Isabela didn't want to watch it, but she couldn't simply leave, not again.

 Hawke couldn't have her companions to fight by her side, that didn't stop her loyal Mabari from joining in. She signed him to go, that this battle was one he couldn't help with, but the dog remained at her side. It made Hawke smile, at least  _someone_ she could trust that would never leave her side. As soon as the duel started, the dog attacked the Arishok, going for the legs to make him more vulnerable while Hawke was freezing him to gain time to cast more powerful spells, but that didn't always work.  
In fact, she was impaled by his sword more than once as the duel went on, at times looking over at Isabela, with tears falling down her face and blood dripping from her mouth. Despite her healing abilities, Hawke knew she would never be able to fully heal that wound, but she did her best to turn her pain into a source of power, which many disagreed with, but at least it was a way for her to survive. Thank the Maker that her Mabari wouldn't leave her side, he had caused so much damage already that she felt like she actually had a chance to win, and soon she did.

 Isabela couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, she couldn't believe the mage still lived despite what she just went through, but she was so grateful, and that great joy caused her tears to finally fall as her heart was tied into a knot. She wanted to be there for Hawke after all that, but she caught the apostate's gaze more than once, a gaze that made her feel chills down her spine as if she had been stabbed right through her vitals. She couldn't handle it, so instead of staying there, moping about it, she hoped that no one had seen her display such weakness and left, going back to her room at The Hanged Man, where she could scream all she wanted without anyone seeing her this vulnerable, without having to stab anyone. She wanted to face Hawke, but not like this, and running away from her feelings was always easier.

 Still at the Keep, Hawke managed to hold onto her stomach, grip her staff firmly, and stab the Arishok as he drew his last breath. The people of Kirkwall congratulated her, declaring Hawke the new Champion of Kirkwall, for she had just saved the city, but Hawke didn't care. She picked herself up and went back to her estate, where she tried to heal herself with Anders and Bodahn's help, but nothing could erase that scar.  
Not the one on her abdomen, and not the one in her heart. She at least expected to find Isabela after the duel, safe and thankful, like some tale bullshit where the hero gets their lover after defeating the enemy, but it apparently seemed to be too much to ask for. How foolish of her to think she was the hero in this story. Hawke was devastated, she was tired of everything and just wanted to vanish and be with her parents, with her sister... But she couldn't.

 Living no longer felt like a privilege to her, but rather a duty. Deep down, she wanted the Arishok's sword to end everything since she was never good at following orders, but did she even have a choice at this point? If she did, it certainly didn't feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write the sex cutscene more explicitly but decided to leave it for later so... **Blackout!**  
>  also I wanted to include it mostly for the dialogue, thought it'd be fitting.  
> I also want to capture Hawke's pain in this journey, but since we basically play from her PoV it's more visible, and she just started feeling it since she didn't know about the whole mess yet. And Isabela has plenty of it, along with guilt and regret! but maybe next chapter will be our dear Marian suffering :)  
> Hawke specializations for this: Healer & Blood Mage.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> any advice to improve? throw it at me!


	3. Smudged Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't 'Bela me, Hawke. I warned you.  
>  _and myself._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of dialogue and angst in this one, you've been warned.

 It had been weeks since Hawke fought and killed the Arishok. The wound he cut through her was still being treated, but it was certain that she would be scarred for life, despite all the efforts made. She wasn't worried about it though, she was lucky to even be alive considering how bad it was. First days she could barely breathe, let alone ingest anything. Her main concern however was Isabela. Did she come return the book just so she could leave again? Did she want to tell Hawke the last words? Cause she could see right through the carefree façade she'd put up, even if others couldn't couldn't tell.

 Isabela wasn't perfect, always making dirty jokes and drinking the Hanged Man's cheap whiskey everyday, but Hawke loved her exactly that way. She was always there for Hawke, even when her mother died. Isabela didn't leave, standing by the mage's side through it all, despite not knowing what she could possibly say at the time to make the situation any better. She  **stayed** , and Hawke actually believed there was more to it than the sex they were having. Isabela wasn't very good with words, but neither was Hawke, and that was fine by her, because she  **stayed**. Could Hawke still tell how loyal Isabela was? She didn't even wait for the end of the duel, or came anywhere near the Estate during these weeks, just to check on her. Or at least she thought so, but Isabela had tried several times, staying by the door without daring to knock each and everytime.

 Hawke wasn't only physically hurt, she was also emotionally devastated. She had asked Varric about the pirate, to which he said he had seen her drinking at the Tavern every night, sometimes even looking like she's crying. Furthermore, he told Hawke that Isabela seemed weaker and drunker than the usual, the groans coming from her room no longer sounding like the ones you'd make during sex. Hawke was willing to hold onto any bit of hope she could grab at the moment, so, she took that as a sign.

 Hawke picked herself up, put on her Champion armour and dragged herself to Lowtown, heading into The Hanged Man. Once inside, she was congratulated by a few drunk patrons and the bartender himself but the title still didn't ring anything in her head, it actually felt strange since all she did was fight the Arishok and almost die. She didn't even consider that a big deal anyway, but upon the sight of the Rivaini pirate, she shook all these thoughts away and walked to her, putting on all the confidence she could gather.

\- That looks like the house special!

\- What are you doing here?

- Why are **you** here?

\- I'm comfortable here... Remember what you said? After the mess with the Qunari.

- I'm proud of you for doing the right thing.

- It was also the dumb thing. I should've just kept running...

- But I couldn't have done it without your help.

- Bullshit! You could've slaughtered all those Qunari if you had to. You and Aveline!

\- Right. What is this _really_ about?

- You and I have nothing in common. You're a **Champion** , a _hero_. And I'm just a lying thieving _snake_.

- You're just afraid of being anything else.

\- I don't know how to be anything else.

- You care about the city, as much as you hate to admit it.

- I didn't do it for them, Hawke. I did it for you. It was always about you.

And then you decide to play the hero, almost dying in that stupid duel, just to save my proud arse...

- Isabela...

- I don't know how to deal with it.

-  _You_ don't know how to deal with it? I spent days at the Estate without being able to get up.

Days became weeks, weeks I spent waiting for you to walk through that door.

- You, **what?**

 The bartender suddenly interrupted by handing Isabela the drink she asked for earlier, asking them if they wouldn't prefer to do that someplace more reserved. He didn't really care, they could be shouting all they want and even have sex right there while at it. He was used to have drunk patrons all day around, but the matter seemed private for them, and knowing their skills and what they were capable of, he'd also not risk they started a fight he wouldn't be able to stop.

 Isabela looked at him, actually agreeing, then at Hawke and both went to her room upstairs. Isabela closed the door shut behind them, chugging the alcohol down her throat. She threw the cup away afterwards, letting out a loud groan.

\- Why would you even expect me to show up after that havoc?

\- Because I fucking care about you! And you say you feel the same, yet you couldn't care less about my condition!

\- You think I didn't care? There were times I stood by your door, heart in my hands.

I was the reason you were almost dead, did you expect me to show up and say hello?

- It would be a start! Followed by the reason why you came back?!

\- Bullshit. As if it were that easy.

\- Bullshit is that façade you put up everytime. You're not just alcohol and sex.

- Maybe not, but it's easier this way.

\- Like it was easier to run away?

\- I- Look, you don't understand, okay?

\- Then help me understand, Isabela!

\- I warned you not to bring feelings into this, I told you not to trust me.

\- So, what we have been doing all these years... It was nothing but sex? I thought we were friends!

\- Hawke, don't.

- Is this what you call comfort? Why did you leave in the first place?

\- Because I'm a coward! Is that what you want to hear me say?

\- That's not-

\- This is **it**! I'm a coward who runs away when a situation gets too difficult to handle.

There, happy now?

\- 'Bela...

\- Don't Bela me, Hawke. I warned you.

 " _And myself_ " Isabela mumbled, looking away as she let the tears she had been holding for so long to finally fall. She didn't want Hawke to see her like this, but it wasn't like Hawke was feeling much better herself. " _Just go, we'll speak another time. I'll be around_ " the pirate managed to say in between the tears, but Hawke didn't comply. Instead, she walked over to Isabela and pulled her into a tight embrace. Isabela hesitated, even pushing at first, but ended up giving in to the warmth, wrapping her arms around the mage as she hid her face on Hawke's shoulder.

\- I actually even I asked the Maker to help you heal.

- You... prayed? 

\- I know, it surprised me too. Had to threaten a priest so that she wouldn't tell anyone, especially to Sebastian.

Or else I probably would never hear the end of it...

\- Now _that_ I believe.

\- I just, I need time to figure this out... I warned you from the start.

\- I've always known you don't want to be tied down, and I would never do that to you.

\- Good. I... appreciate it, Marian. Especially with Castillon still after me.

\- We'll figure it out, Isabela.  _Together_.

\- Together then. We should drink to that.

 Isabela's tears had dried by now, she felt embarassed displaying this much emotion in front of someone,  _because_ of someone. She looked up at Hawke, whose eyes were also wet and slightly puffy. " _Or perhaps we should stay here a little longer..._ " Isabela whispered and Hawke nodded, agreeing. They stood there holding each other for a little longer until Isabela decided to pull away, but Hawke pulled her closer instead, kissing her lips. Isabela was surprised, but held onto Hawke, kissing back as she let those thoughts vanish in the heat of the moment.

 Isabela wasn't ready to commit to something serious, but Hawke didn't mind, for she didn't believe in being tied down either.  
As long as the pirate remained by her side, she was comfortable with it, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a moment I felt like it would be out of character for Isabela to show vulnerability, but we all have those raw moments! 
> 
> might still have to write next chapter, maybe write _someone_ admitting their feelings in public without hesitating... following canon, of course! ;D  
>  any suggestions tho? i'm open!
> 
> anyway, still hope you enjoy! :)


	4. Wicked Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to play some to take a break from the constant turmoil the city seems to have all the time.  
> How? By going to The Hanged Man, of course!

 It's been days since the emotional encounter between Hawke and Isabela, but things seemed to be going well. They were still having casual sex, and Isabela seemed to enjoy staying a little longer each time. The flirting and teasing kept happening, between them and the rest of the companions, and things seemed fairly normal considering the situation. Like she told Isabela, Hawke was fine with it as long as the pirate wouldn't run off without saying a word,  _again_. As for Isabela, she was still trying to figure out her own feelings and slowly learning to accept them as time went on. " _I think Hawke likes you_ " Merrill would tell her, along with pointing out how much the pirate smiled whenever Hawke was around. 

 The following days weren't exactly the best however. Hawke kept receiving letters from nobles, making demands of her and inviting her to those fancy parties that her mother would've loved to attend, but the mage herself abhored and would've preferred to avoid at all costs. Besides, going around the city just kicking thugs in the arse whenever possible, just to help Aveline keep the city under control, was so much more fun than having to hear all those Orlesians talk about who dressed better. And, of course, hanging at the tavern every now and then with her friends was something she absolutely adored, especially because she could get as drunk as she'd like without having to walk back to the estate, considering she could simply stay over at Isabela's.

* * *

 

 Group Hang at The Hanged Man was a thing the group once decided to do, to take a break from all the turmoil the city seemed to have all the time. Well, everyone but Carver, who spent most of his time at the Gallows. And at times Sebastian, since they'd often play games and he thought those games were terrible, but everyone always thought he just sucked at it so they'd tease him everytime. Nonetheless, he would join in for a drink or two, even if he'd often leave early. Today, it was no different, and everyone was ready for a fun evening.

Hawke arrived at the tavern early that day however, looking for Isabela once she got there. She had recently found a Rivaini talisman and thought she might like it, considering it was something from her homeland.

\- I've something I think you might like.

\- Er... I see.

\- Sometimes people get things for other people they like. This is the part where you say thank you.

\- I know that, you goose. Don't you know what this is? It's a Rivaini fertility talisman.  
These petal-like shapes represent... Certain fleshy bits, and this protrusion is... Well, just look!

\- Ah, _oh dear_... And all this time I thought it was _just_ a flower...

\- Rivaini women would wear these so that their wombs would be fruitful and their marriages blessed with many children.  
Or when they wished for...  _ **love**_.

\- Aaand I've made you uncomfortable... I apologize.

\- No, don't apologize. You didn't know what it meant, and I appreciate the thought, I really do. Thank you.

 

 Isabela kissed Hawke's cheek and left to her room. While in there, she looked at the amulet as mixed feelings went through both her mind _and_ heart. She only knew these things because of her mother, but maybe it would've been better if she didn't. Maybe it would've been better if she had just received the gift as something meaningful in its own, just something that came from her homeland, something _Hawke_ thought she would like. Despite it all, she loved the gift and was willing to think about its meaning some other time, but not at the moment. Tonight, she was having fun with her friends, so she just put it somewhere not visible in her tunic, keeping it close to her, and went back downstairs.

 Hawke smiled at herself, even if she felt like she fucked up, considering the amulet's meaning and all, but she felt happy. Isabela met Varric as she made her way downstairs, who then met with Hawke and they made their way to a table in the corner. They would always play there considering it wasn't on plain sight but not that hidden either, even if it was occupied, they'd always manage to kick the drunk patrons out, using either Hawke's and Aveline's title, Varric's wit or Isabela's charm. They weren't doing it to cause havoc, but anything could happen when playing Wicked Grace.

Varric: So a human, an elf, and a dwarf walk into a bar...

Anders: The human says, "You're lucky you're so short. That hurt like mad!"

Varric: You could have just stopped me, Blondie.

Anders: Why waste a perfectly good set-up?

Fenris: Sour ale, vomit, and the _smell of desperation_ are always nice.

Anders: And this is one of the better taverns around here!

Fenris: They let you in. It can't be that much better...

Hawke: Aggressive bets we're starting with today!

 The teasing and bickering would often start early, especially between Anders and Fenris, but the rest of the group would quickly change subject to try and distract them from that rivalry happening. It was such a mood killer, and they were there to have fun. Varric and Isabela would always pay the drinks for everyone, maybe it was because they basically slept at the tavern, or maybe they wouldn't even pay, but it was always them who'd do the group's a treat. Aveline wasn't used to playing Wicked Grace, so she would ask questions a lot, sometimes vocally revealing her own hand, to which Varric would warn her not to do, more often than she liked to admit. Merrill would do something similar, asking questions a lot, to which Isabela would try to help but sigh everytime due the elf being so forgetful of such small feats. 

Aveline: You're too quiet, Varric.

Varric: I'm thinking of switching to romances. Nothing? Not even a foreboding frown?

Aveline: I can't believe you haven't been arrested yet.

Varric: If I ever decide to get caught, Aveline, you'll be the guard I let catch me.

Merrill: Why didn't you already arrest us, Aveline?  
We break the law. I'm pretty sure. There are laws for almost everything...

Varric: Let's try not to push our luck, Daisy.

Merrill: But isn't that what this game is about?

Aveline: Just... Deal before I change my mind...

 Despite not playing, Sebastian would often check a hand here and there. Whenever someone saw him doing it, they'd ask if he'd like to join the next round but unless either Hawke or Varric really talked him into it, it was very unlikely to happen.

Varric: The view from outside isn't as insightful as the view from inside.

Isabela: That's because inside is where you get to feel the thrills.

Sebastian: I'll pass. Perhaps next time.

Isabela: Perhaps next time we should do a strip Wicked Grace then.

Merrill: Ohhhh, is that with the body shots you taught me to do?

Hawke: The _what_ now?

Sebastian: That's the kind of vulgarity that makes me not want to play this wicked game.

Varric: Nicely done, choir boy.

Isabela: Does that mean there are vulgarities that make you want to play? Not sure if I'm aroused or scared. I like it.

Hawke: No you don't... No, she doesn't!

 Hawke's sudden concern made Varric and Anders laugh, which made the female mage blush even more, no longer being able to put the blame on the alcohol. Isabela put her legs over Hawke's lap, winking at her, and chugged the rest of her glass. Whatever was going on between them wasn't public, but it wasn't exactly private either. Either way, everyone knew something was happening behind closed curtains despite not talking about it. 

 Hours passed at the tavern, and everyone either had the right amount of drinks or a little too much. Isabela would always cheat, even if no one could prove it, and the same would apply to Varric but talking his way through it seemed to be the way he'd use more often. Merrill would sometimes have a great hand but since she'd easily forget the rules, she wouldn't know, so it would always surprise the rest of the group. Anders was terrible at it, even if he tried to magically change the cards sometimes, but whenever he tried he'd either get caught or mess it up, burning a card instead, so he stopped trying altogether while Fenris face was indecipherable, meaning that bluffing came easily to him. Soon, the companions started to leave, one by one, until it was just Hawke, Isabela and Varric. The trio played a few more rounds by themselves, but then had one last drink together and headed their ways. Or were going to, until Varric tells Hawke he'd like to talk first.

Varric: I hear you and the Rivaini have something going.

Hawke: Well, well, well. I never thought you were the type, Varric. I'm flattered!

Isabela: Feeling left out, are we Varric? If you wanted to join in, all you had to do was ask.

Varric: It's the chest hair isn't it? Women can never resist my chest hair...  
Unfortunately, you know my heart is already spoken for.

Hawke: Bianca stands in the way again, does she?

Varric: What can I say? She's the jealous type.

Isabela: Your heart might belong to Bianca, but I think your trousers might be up for grabs.  
However, now I'll just head to bed before the hangover hits me in my vitals.

And with a wink, the pirate left to her room, leaving Hawke and Varric by themselves.

Varric: Isabela is a great girl, but I think you're likely to get hurt. By which I mean _stabbed and left for dead_. 

Hawke: In all the time you've known me, have I ever given you the impression that I was turned off by crazy?

Varric: Okay, point taken. 

 And with that, Varric went to his room while Hawke went to Isabela's. The pirate wasn't asleep, but near the candle light, examining the amulet Hawke gifted her earlier. The apostate sat next to her, looking over at the amulet she was holding. Isabela sighed and looked at Hawke.

\- What's on your mind?

\- If you knew the meaning behind this amulet, would you still give it to me?

\- I would probably consider it, but I'm not sure I'd actually give it to you.

\- Would you keep it though?

- Of course, it still reminds me of you after all.

- And how so? Is it the _flower_?

\- I just know how you like vulgar things.

- I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.

\- It just means there's no one else like you, 'Bela.

\- Of course not! As if you'd find another Rivaini pirate this experienced.

\- True enough.

 The duo shared a laugh before they laid on bed, holding onto each other to keep warm. Isabela was still wondering about what they had, and was quickly coming to a conclusion, one that didn't exactly please her. But she knew this could be different, Hawke was also different after all, and risked more for her than anyone else ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long to post this one!! wanted to make one before the finale but still had to write it and didn't have much inspiration so :/
> 
> I feel like I tried to include too much in-game dialogue/banter, by which I mean all the Hawke/Isabela dialogue from both DLCs, and it ended up so very crappy... I had to rewrite it so it was time to play some Wicked Grace with the Kirkwall squad! I think writing this was a lot more fun and I wish Bioware would've given us more of the cards game itself :/
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy it!  
> next chapter will be the last one and won't take as long to post :)


	5. Clear Sight *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you blushing? Maker's breath, you are!"  
> "Shut it you, it's the alcohol."  
> "Is that my new nickname?"  
> "You're so going to pay for that..." 
> 
> flashback: the mark of the assassin dlc (game context)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING :** **_sexual content_** ahead. read at your own risk!!

\- Hawke! You're alright!  _Of course you're alright..._

 Those were the first words that managed to escape the pirate's lips when she finally found Hawke. She and Varric had spent hours looking for the mage, constantly getting lost in that pompous chateau. The concern in her voice was quite noticeable, and Hawke definitely felt it herself, considering the grin on her face. Isabela sighed and laughed it off, but it was obvious that she did indeed care about the dumbass many were quick to call the Champion of Kirkwall.

 The group made their way through the dungeon and into a cave right beneath it. As they went through, fighting creatures and whatnot, Hawke kept pondering what to do about Tallis, who admitted she lied and wasn't actually after a jewel, but a Tal-Vashoth who was once her mentor. Thoughts kept running through her mind until they reach an exit, where she was asked about what would happen next. Hawke asked about Tallis's plan, and she went on to explain how her mentor's actions would endanger many innocents, as well as how the Qun helped her make it through since she felt lost without it. Isabela however, wasn't buying it. She felt like the elf was bullshitting her way through, something she was familiar with, and after all the flirting with Hawke? The apostate could be oblivious to it all, but the rogue wasn't feeling it. It could be just jealousy taking over, but she always trusted her instinct. 

Tallis: I've struggled to find that peace, that certainty. I know it's there, I just... keep falling short.

Isabela: Maybe you should take that as a sign?

Tallis: I used to be like you. I told myself if I never cared about anyone or anything, I could never be hurt. Life would be fun.   
But it wasn't. There was a hole inside me. Nothing I did ever filled it.

Isabela: Oh, that's too easy.

Tallis: Not everything should be easy. Don't you wonder what it would be like? A life with meaning, with  _purpose_?

Isabela: I... have a purpose. **I have Hawke**.

Tallis: Lucky you.

  Isabela looked at Hawke and then away, the words came out so quick out of her mouth she couldn't believe it herself. But she didn't regret it, not one bit. She felt rather proud and happy about it actually, trusting her own feelings this time, even if it could be scary to her. Despite Hawke not reacting when it happened, she felt like her heart was smiling inside. It was the first time Isabela freely admitted her feelings towards Hawke, sounding as confident as she would be about her sailing. It felt good, it felt  _right_. Hawke was as hopeful as ever, but right now wasn't the time to discuss that, would it ever be though? She never knew, not with Isabela.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 A normal day in Kirkwall meant another day of Hawke and her friends trying to save the city before it burnt to ashes. This time however, Isabela finally had a lead on Castillon's whereabouts and how to get to him. The way they handled the situation wasn't the desired one, or even the best one, but at least it was done and Castillon was no longer after Isabela. She was free to walk wherever, no longer having to worry about him killing her.

 After a long day, Hawke usually goes to the Hanged Man, and that day was no different. As soon as she walked in, she spotted Isabela having drinks in her usual corner. The pirate made a hand gesture when they made eye contact, telling her to come over and so she did. 

\- You're here... Good. I.. Wanted to thank you. For everything you've done for me.  
I'm glad you walked in here all those years ago.

- I was drawn in by... The intoxicating aroma of stale, piss and vomit.

-It's funny, getting a ship just doesn't seem that important anymore. Everything I care about is here.   
_**You**_  are here and... I think I- I think I'm falling for you...

- Are you dying? Am  _I_  dying? What is this about?

- Oh shut it you! This is already hard as it is...

- I'm sorry but, I thought you said love wasn't for you?

- I know what I said, and I know why I said it but... You were right, okay?

- Oh, was I now? This is new.

- I wasn't afraid of love. I was afraid of being loved.

- I...

- Just tell me, Hawke, if I have a chance, okay?

\- Isabela, I've waited years for you.

- I- Thank you. For waiting.

- Promise you won't run off and break my heart?

- I won't if you don't give me a reason to.

 Isabela stood up and walked near the fireplace with her back facing the seat where she previously was. Hawke followed, standing behind her and looking for embrace but the pirate turned around at the mage's touch, wrapping her arms around Hawke's neck as she planted a slow and tender kiss on her lips. Her rough hand ran softly through the short dark hair while Hawke's hands were starting to slid down Isabela's waist. As soon as Hawke's hands got a hold of her ass, a moan escaped the rogue's lips and their tongues slid into each other's mouths, letting lust take control.

\- Did you forget I have a-

\- Let's just go already.

 A smirk grew on Isabela's lips as she pulled away, grabbing Hawke's hand and running upstairs with her. As soon as they got to the room, Hawke threw her staff away and removed Isabela's necklace, then grabbing her by the ass and holding her against the door they had just shut close, quickly pressing her lips against the pirate's neck. Isabela barely had time to react, which was unusual for her, so she grabbed onto Hawke tightly, another moan escaping her lips upon feeling herself being slightly lifted up due the strong grasp.

\- Someone forgot the rules already, huh?

\- Someone just told me she loved me, huh?

\- Not so far, you goose.

\- Are you blushing? Maker's breath, you are!

\- Shut it you, it's the alcohol.

\- Is that my new nickname?

\- You're so going to pay for that...

 And with that, Isabela pushed Hawke onto her bed, grinning. Making the pirate blush wasn't easy and yet here she was, blushing like a little girl who just got called pretty by her crush.  

 Isabela approached the bed where Hawke laid and, without hesitating, she sat on top of the mage, rubbing their crotches together as she grabbed her own breasts, chewing on her lower lip. Hawke's gripped Isabela's waist and kissed her, her tongue full of lust as the pirate let go of herself and undid the champion's belt, starting to take the armour off, and finding some issues along the way. Hawke's hands went up her back, taking her daggers off, and then back down, untying Isabela's corset, which she always thought unnecessary but still managed to easily undo when it came to sex. 

 The pirate pulled away licking her lips as she took off the corset over her head and looked at the armour with a sigh. She had taken armours off before, but it was never an easy task for her, which was also a reason she only wore a tunic with no pants. It was way more practical, and faster, to get into action.

\- What you wear at the estate is so much easier to take off.

- Quit complaining,  _Captain_.

 She loved being called Captain, it made her feel so powerful, and hearing Hawke call her that just turned her on even more. She quickly removed the belt and pulled Hawke's pants down, tugging at her underpants, feeling it wet already. Hawke bit her lips gasping and looked at Isabela, starting to thrust against her hand.

\- Now sweet thing, you're going to take that off so I can easily work my way up.

- So you're going  _Lowtown_?

- If only your jokes were as great as the sex...

- Oh c'mon, it wa-

  
 Hawke's words were cut by a moan as Isabela started rubbing through the underpants, kissing and licking her thighs slowly while looking up. A smile grew on her lips when she saw the sparkly eyes observing every small movement she made. Hawke undid the top half of her armour in between gasps, but as she was sitting up to completely take it off, Isabela started sliding a finger inside of her, thrusting slowly, her lips now caressing the mage's soft thighs. She moaned, laying on her back again, but the armour was also starting to feel uncomfortable on her back, so she quickly took it off and threw it away, starting to slowly take Isabela's bandana off so she could run her fingers through the pirate's hair.

 Isabela took the underpants off, kissing Hawke's leg up as she did, and back down to her thighs as her fingers teased the mage's entrance. Hawke moaned, tugging the pirate's hair and looked down at her, her mouth open. Isabela looked up, smiling upon feeling the blue eyes on her and thrusted two fingers inside the mage while her tongue did small circle around the clit. She did it slowly at first, so Hawke would get used to the feeling, but when the champion moans started to get louder, Isabela thrusted faster, replacing her tongue with her whole mouth now, sucking and licking in between the wet folds.

 " _Fuck! Deeper!" -_ Hawke moaned, pulling Isabela's head against her core. The rogue took it as a sign to go further, and so she did by sliding her tongue inside of Hawke, still fingering her and curling her fingers inside, trying to hit the right spot. The champion became louder as Isabela worked her magic, in and out of her, her free hand now grasping Hawke's ass to pull her closer. Isabela's tongue and fingers went deeper in her, faster, her fingers still curling up everytime they made their way out. It made the champion weaker each time, letting go of Isabela's hair and grasping onto the sheets on her bed instead, feeling her hands warmer while her body trembled.

 _"Don't you fucking dare to burn these sheets too"_  - Isabela took her tongue out as she removed the hair from her eyes and bit her clit, punishing Hawke, but proceeded to suck it afterwards, inserting another finger inside, feeling her walls starting to close in on her.   
_"B-but- Ah! Fuck, it's..."_ \- Hawke grasped her own breasts now as a loud moan escaped her lips, her eyes shutting and her back arching at the ecstasy going through her body. " _Isabela!_ " she shouted, heavily breathing as she released herself on Isabela's fingers. The rogue smirked, fingering her a few more times and then taking her fingers off, licking them while looking at Hawke.   
_"What's that, sweetness?" -_  Isabela asked with an innocent smile on her lips as she licked Hawke's cunt, then kissing up her waist and along the scar the Arishok had left right above, a scar that could have been avoided if Isabela hadn't lied in the first place, but she would always love it in a way. It reminded her how much she was worth to Hawke, even if Isabela herself didn't think the same way. The pirate shook these negative thoughts away, now kissing Hawke's chest as she removed the slightly burnt fabric on her breasts, revealing some redness on them. " _Oh you poor, poor thing..."_  she whispered against the pale skin, holding Hawke's breasts in her hands while her own breasts were rubbing on the mage's stomach. Hawke looked down at her and laid on her back, taking a deep breath as Isabela started to massage the pale breasts, then holding them into her mouth. Hawke moaned feeling her breasts being sucked and played with, the pirate's golden chin piercing feeling cold at the touch, making her shiver. Relaxed, she started shutting her eyes close but opened them as soon as she felt teeth pressed against her skin. " _You su- **AH** \- ck..._" Hawke complained but her words were replaced by a moan halfway through, when Isabela suddenly sucked her nipple, hard. " _I do, don't I?_ " the pirate said with smirk and kissed up Hawke's neck, and towards her lips while her hands kept massaging the sore breasts. Hawke kissed back, tasting herself in Isabela's mouth, and placed her slender hands on the thick waist, to position the pirate better on top of her.

 " _Why are you still wearing clothes? You always cheat_ " - Hawke sat with Isabela on her lap and pulled the tunic over the pirate's head as her figure was being slowly revealed, pulling her body close afterwards. Hawke loved everything about the woman in front of her. The scars she had all over from fighting, the curves she was excited to explore over and over again with both her hands and her tongue, the salty taste her skin tended to have, and even the belly button piercing, one that had caused her tongue more trouble than one would expect. Hawke felt so happy in that moment, it felt like the first time they were together, except this time none of them was afraid to bring feelings into this, for they were included already. She smiled, kissing Isabela tenderly, who was now wrapping her arms around Hawke's neck. Suddenly remembering, Hawke reached for Isabela's inner thighs and removed the daggers she always kept hidden in there.  _Good call_ , Isabela thought and pulled away, chuckling, but still holding Hawke close.

 

\- You know, I bet the whole tavern heard you just now.

\- So? My mother heard you the first time in the estate.

\- I'd consider Bodahn walking in because  _someone_ was too excited more embarassing.

\- Hey! It's not my fault...

- You literally burnt the sheets!

\- I- Well- It's your fault! You're too good at this.

\- Is the mighty Champion admitting  **defeat**? 

\- Keep dreaming,  _Naishe_.

\- Oh  _Marian_ , I certainly plan to.

 She hated that name and it felt strange hearing it for the first time in years, but she felt so vulnerable when it came out of Hawke's lips. It was like Isabela would disappear for a moment and Naishe would revive as somebody worthy of love, as if she never left in the first place, as if this was the chance she never had. Despite it being a silly thought, it still brought a smile to her lips, especially considering that Hawke was one of the very few people who knew her real name.

 Hawke kissed her neck while her hand was stroking Isabela's inner thigh, slowly. The rogue bit her lower lip and pulled the mage's free hand on her breast, while the other hand was now in her underpants, rubbing her clit and teasing her entrance. Hawke's lips kept exploring the dark sea-salted skin, hungering for more as she slid her slender fingers inside the pirate. Isabela moaned, biting down on Hawke's shoulder while the mage kissed down her shoulder, her fingers going deep in the pirate as she fastened the pace each time. Hawke smirked at the trembling body on top of her, taking her fingers off and licking them in front of Isabela. " _You fucking tease_ " the rogue groaned as she took Hawke's fingers in her mouth, sucking on them, tasting herself. " _I would never do such thing, 'Bela_ " Hawke murmured in her ear with a smirk, getting up and throwing her on bed.

 A gasp escaped the pirate's lips, chills going down her spine and straight to her heated core. It didn't take long before Hawke laid on her, her hands now cupping the dark breasts as her lips explored the salty skin. The mage massaged Isabela's breasts, grasping them, rubbing her face on them while managing to suck her nipples. Isabela moaned, resting her head back and taking a deep breath. Hawke looked up with a mischievous grin, kissing down the pirate's stomach while her slender hands kept massaging the big breasts. Her tongue caressing her body and hovering the golden piercing as she went lower, kissing down her waist and inner thighs, slowly, teasingly. Hawke let go of Isabela's breasts and took her underpants off, only so she'd firmly grasp her ass in order to pull the rogue closer to her face. It made Isabela giggle for some reason, but that giggle quickly became a moan when she felt Hawke's tongue on her. The mage licked her wet folds while her nose rubbed against her clit. Her tongue went down and inside Isabela, as one hand let go of the ass and was now working on the clit. She slid her tongue, along with two fingers, in and out, quickly, while her thumb kept rubbing Isabela's clit. The moans kept getting louder, Isabela's hand was now hovering Hawke's, pressing it deeper down herself, her back arching and a smirk growing on her lips. " _Oh yes! Ah, fuck me **Champion!**_ " Hawke wasn't much of a fan of that title, but she knew that when Isabela screamed it like that, she was doing something right, so she kept thrusting both her tongue and fingers inside the pirate, going deeper and faster each time. Isabela's moans became almost inaudible as she came, looking down at Hawke, biting her lower lip and breathing heavily. Hawke smirked when she felt the walls wrapping around her fingers, taking her tongue off of her entrance, sucking her clit and juicy folds instead. " _Fuck, Hawke, fuck..._ " Isabela breathed, gasping at the mage's touch and let go of her hand. Hawke chuckled, leaving a trail of kisses all over the pirate as she made her way up, finally reaching her chin, playing with her piercing. Isabela pulled Hawke's face up and kissed her, starting to roll on her so she was back on top. The pirate laid on her, pulling her hair back and removing the dark bangs from Hawke's face, running her hands through it as she stared into the ocean eyes she'd so easily get lost in.

- Now, who did the tavern hear, huh?

- I hope that you're aware I did bed more than half of the city.

\- I didn't- that's not what I-

\- And now they all heard me call out for the Champion to fuck me.

\- Not that we were hiding anything, but it's always good to make it clear.

\- I can't believe I fell for a fool like you.

\- Well, I did fight a bunch of Qunari to save your ass before...

\- Oh shut it... It was stupid, I already-

\- And definitely not because I like the way it fits in my hands.

\- Yes, you're definitely a fool.

\- Fool Hawke at your service, Captain Isabela.

 Isabela put Hawke's hands on her ass and wrapped her arms around the mage's neck, kissing her lips, more sweetly this time. Hawke was happy to oblige and grabbed her ass, holding Isabela against herself as the kiss was slow and tender. It felt heavenly, without the usual burning desire they so often had for each other. It felt  ** _new_** somehow, as if their path together had just begun. 

 Neither of them were very good with words, but they needn't to, for actions always spoke louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be funny that since magic has to do with hormones and such, too much excitement can at times end up... being troublesome haha not that Isabela minds though ;)  
> also hawke is an ass person and nobody can convince me of otherwise.
> 
> in case some of you don't know, **Naishe is Isabela's birth name** : the first ship's captain she served under started calling her Isabela, (his _little beauty_ ) as a joke, and she eventually adopted the name as her pseudonym.
> 
> first time writing f/f sex but I hope you enjoy it!  
> ending this with a bang (literally) :D
> 
> any advice to improve in future works? throw 'em at me!


End file.
